He Can't Die Anyway
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Henry has a terrible nightmare that only Ray can sooth his nerves on. Bad summary, good story! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey people! Wow, it's been a long time! I'm sorry about that, but I got sick and had a little trouble focusing on this story, but I'm getting better now and I've been able to focus better. So, I apologize for not posting for a while, but I was just sick, so don't get mad at me please (cowers)!**

 **I'm going to go ahead and tell you that this will be my last Henry Danger fanfic for a while. I have an idea for a Gravity Falls fanfic, so I hope you enjoy this story and I promise, I'll be back soon with Henry Danger. Enjoy this oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger because I apparently lack ownership. WHY?! What did I do wrong?!**

* * *

Henry's POV

I was in the Man Cave with Ray. We were having a Walking Orange marathon. Every Saturday night, I would sleep over in the Man Cave and the two of us would just hang out and play video games or watch movies or TV show reruns. Just as long as we're in the Man Cave enjoying each other's company, that's all we really care about. Last week we made a bet to see who could live longer playing Five Nights At Freddy's. Ray won. Next week it will be who could play Slenderman longer without screaming. I know I'll win because I was the one who played Flappy Bird longer without getting mad (and let me tell you, Ray can have a big temper when he's frustrated). Tonight was who could watch all 6 seasons of the Walking Orange without falling asleep. And we started at 11 at night.

"Ray, this is cruel", I whine, plopping down on the couch, exaggeratedly.

"This is the bet. First one to fall of exhaustion owes the other one $50", He says, sitting down next to me and grabs the remote. "You should just be glad I payed to rent the movies when you're nearly broke. If you win this, you can use the money to buy Slenderman next week. It's a win-win."

"Maybe, but I still don't like it", I say as he starts the first season's cd. About 10 episodes in, I look over and see Ray slumped over and almost drooling. Ha. He owes me $50 tomorrow. I decide that since it's almost 2 in the morning, I should get some sleep too in case there's any crimes tomorrow. I turn off the TV and lie down on the couch opposite of Ray and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

 _I looked around me to see a bunch of gang members on the ground of an alley. I don't know what what the heck they did or what happened in general, but I'm not sure if I want to know either._

 _"Ray?" I call out, but don't get a response. I look around more, trying to find out where I am. I then see it. The familiar superhero I work for. He was laying on the ground still. Too still. I cautiously walked towards him and knelt down, reaching for his wrist. I felt for a pulse, but did not find one._

* * *

I jolted awake, screaming. I fall off the couch just as Ray jolts awake from my screaming.

"What?!" He yells scared.

I take a few deep breathes before I get back up on the couch.

"Uh, nothing", I say, still wide eyed with fear. Ray just rolled his eyes and looks at me with a look of uncertaincy.

"Sure because if nothing were wrong, you would be wide eyed, shaking, and...were you drooling?" He asked, jumping forward and feeling my cheeks. I reach up and feel my other one. Huh, there's dry drool smeared all over my face. I quickly smack his hand away and wipe my face with the back of my hand in embarrassment. He just looks at me with concern.

"You know, just because I drool in my sleep means you need to be concerned about-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"No, no, it's not about that. I meant about you waking us both up by screaming", He says. I looked him in the eyes and could see fear and concern. I could tell that he just wanted to help me. I thought for a second if I wanted to tell him. Of course I wanted to tell him about it and just have it off my chest. At the same time though, I didn't want to relive the memory of my best friend/ older brother I never had laying there on the ground of an alley without a pulse. Ray stands up and sits next to me on the couch. He then snakes his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I then realize that there are tears streaming down my face. I then hug him back and sob into his chest. I couldn't help myself. It was almost too much for me to take.

"Henry, calm down. Everything's fine", He whispers to me as if everything's going to be okay. How can he be sure of that? He can't be! I cry for about 5 minutes before I finally pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"I'm sorry", I say, looking at the huge stain now on the front of his shirt.

"It's fine kid. Can you tell me what that was all about though?" He says, concerned and worried.

"It was just a dumb nightmare", I say, hoping he'll just leave it at that, but of course he doesn't.

"Come on, talk to Ray", He said, starting to poke me, making me laugh a little, but that only makes him start to give me a full on tickle attack. A few seconds later, it would seem like from a distance, I was having a seizure or something.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAY HAHAHAHA STOP IT!", I yell at the top of my lungs, wiggling in any attempt to get away, but he had one arm wrapped around me, though still somehow managed to use both hands to tickle me, which was not fair!

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you", He says teasingly. Man, I hate it when he taunts me! We sit there for like this for like 5 minutes before I finally wiggle out of his grasp and onto the floor. He gives a minute to catch my breath before he pulls me back onto the couch.

"Now, would you like to tell me what the nightmare was about or are we going to have to go for second round?" He asks, holding his hands up in mock threat, though it's still enough to make me nervous enough to talk.

"Okay, okay, fine. I dreamt that I found a bunch of gang members unconsious in an alley way and I found you with no pulse. Just do NOT start tickling me again", I say, putting my hand up in fear.

"Dude, you shouldn't be scared because I have no pulse", He says with a creepy smile, which makes no sense.

"Why?" I ask, extremely confused. Isn't not having a pulse a bad thing?

"Because I'll always have one since I can't die anyway", He says as if I'm stupid.

"Yeah, I know, but when you're in a dream, do you really remember anything?" I ask, as if he's stupid.

"I thought dreams were CAUSED by thought. Or maybe they're just caused by a person's crazy imagination. Like a certain someone else I know", He says, in a teasing/ serious manner.

We then get into an argument about what goes on inside our heads while we're sleeping. I have no idea what the future has to offer, but I do know that my nightmare will never come true. Afterall, he can't die anyway.

* * *

 **So, that's it! I hope you enjoyed, review, and like I said, I'll be back with Henry Danger soon. I'll get back to it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
